She Devote(d) Her Heart
by rive-trashhh
Summary: Rio (telah) mendedikasikan hatinya dan dirinya pada Karma dan Pasukan Penyelidik. (SnK AU)


Karma mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Nakamura. Jaket dengan lambang sayap kebebasannya berkibar ditiup angin musim gugur. Angin yang berhembus terasa kering, berbeda jauh dengan cuaca yang bertemperatur rendah dan terasa lembab.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan pria paruh baya dengan senyum yang menyakitkan bagi Karma. "Nak Akabane! Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak berkunjung. Mari masuk!"

Karma membersihkan sol sepatunya dari tanah dan daun kering sebelum masuk. Kabar yang dia bawa bukanlah kabar baik, tentu saja ada perasaan enggan untuk melaporkannya pada Tuan Nakamura.

"Oh iya, dimana putriku? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik? Aku menerima suratnya sebulan yang lalu, dia mengatakan dia merasa senang Pasukan Penyelidik dan dia merasa bangga bisa masuk regumu. Aku turut merasa bangga juga, walaupun sebenarnya merasa sedikit takut." Tenggorokan Karma tercekat. Tidak dapat mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Eh? Nak Akabane? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Karma menatap wajah Tuan Nakamura yang khawatir. "Apa Nyonya Nakamura ada? Ada sebuah kabar yang harus aku sampaikan dan aku butuh kalian berdua."

Tuan Nakamura memanggil istrinya lalu mereka duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Karma masih berdiri sembari menunduk, sedikit bingung bagaimana akan menyampaikan kabar itu walaupun lebih banyak duka yang menghiasi hatinya.

"Ada apa ini, nak Akabane?" Pertanyaan Nyonya Nakamura membuatnya mematung. Pemuda itu lalu melakukan hormat sembari melapor.

"Prajurit Rio Nakamura dari Regu 1 Pasukan Pengintai telah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai prajurit dengan baik." Karma berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Nyonya Nakamura menutup mulutnya. "Astaga apa Rio.."

"Prajurit Nakamura telah gugur saat menjalankan tugasnya untuk merebut kembali Wall Maria dengan hormat. Aku turut berduka atas kehilangan putrimu. Laporan selesai." Meskipun mengatakan hal itu butuh perjuangan dengan perang dikepalanya, Karma tidak menangis. Karma hanya merasakan sumpalan di tenggorokan dan luka yang tidak lekas sembuh kembali disayat dihatinya. Namun ia tidak menangis.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa putrimu. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku permisi." Dengan ucapan pamit itu, Karma pergi menuju markas Pasukan Pengintai dengan rasa sakit menusuk hatinya.

Dapat Karma dengar isak tangis kedua orangtua Rio. Dapat Karma rasakan duka yang mengalir, namun dia tidak dapat menangis. Entah karena sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan atau sudah terlalu mati rasa untuk menangis.

Karma hanya dapat merebahkan dirinya dengan wajah tertimbun bantal ketika jemarinya mengenai sesuatu.

Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan rapih yang ia kenali sebagai milik Rio.

'Semangat, Karma! Kau tahu aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi, kan?'

Karma menatap tulisan itu dengan sorot mata kosong. Memang benar dia masih bisa bertahan dengan kejamnya tanpa menangis sekalipun, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin menangis. Karma hanya sudah terlalu kebas untuk menangis, itu saja.

Namun rasa kebas itu menghilang seketika saat melihat pesan dari Rio. Pesan yang menghancurkan hatinya, membuatnya teringat akan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Karma merasa bersalah atas setiap kata kasar yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk Rio saat dia merasa kesal. Dia merasa bersalah telah merepotkan Rio sampai gadis itu lelah mengikutinya kemana-mana. Yang terberat dan paling ia sesali adalah ketika ia terlambat menyelamatkan Rio.

Penyesalan itu tidak kunjung hilang dan terus menerus melukai hatinya, menyesakkan dadanya dan mematikan semangat hidupnya. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, Karma ingin hidup untuk Rio yang telah mengabdikan diri padanya. Ia ingin melihat laut untuk Rio, memenangkan perang dengan titan untuk Rio.

"Kita harus hidup dengan bangga, tahu. Banyak orang yang mati sia-sia tanpa tujuan hidup. Kita masih punya tujuan. Tujuan kita melihat dunia luar, kan?"

Lalu Karma menangis, membiarkan semua perasaan yang menghantuinya pergi dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri.

Karma akan hidup mengabdi kepada mimpi-mimpi Rio, mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan dan hidup dengan bangga meskipun kehilangan hal yang paling berharga.

Fin.


End file.
